vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Marston
|-|1899= |-|1907= |-|1911= Summary John Marston Sr. is the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption. An outlaw, former gang member and gunslinger. He ran with Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Arthur Morgan and Javier Escuella, committing robberies, raids, murders, kidnappings, and other crimes across the frontier. According to Marston, the gang stole and fought for a reason. In stealing from the rich, they in turn gave to the poor. They wanted to elicit change in the people of the West, although this might just be his own justification for their actions. In 1906, after being shot in a failed robbery and left to die by his comrades in arms, Marston sought to retire from outlaw lifestyle. Putting his history behind him, he left his old life along with his wife Abigail, their young son Jack and his deceased daughter (who is implied by Javier Escuella in "The Gates of El Presidio" to have still been alive at this time), and began a ranch in Beecher's Hope. Between his gang days and 1911, Marston's daughter died from an unknown cause. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with melee weapons, firearms and singular explosives. 9-A with dynamite rolls, At least 9-A with Explosive Rifle and dynamite rolls Name: John Marston Sr., Jim Milton (cover name) Origin: Red Dead Redemption Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Human, Cowboy, Outlaw, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Master Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (via Dead Eye, can trace trails gone cold, detect an animal's condition, pinpoint objects of interest and weak spots of his enemies), Enhanced Reflexes, Regeneration (Mid-Low, on par with Arthur), Statistics Amplification via vials, Speed Enhancement and Perception Manipulation (Via Dead Eye, he can momentarily slow down time), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Explosion Manipulation (with dynamite and explosive rounds), Fire Manipulation (with fire arrows and molotovs), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can survive being burned for extended periods of time with no trouble) and Cold Temperatures (Can swim in ice-cold waters for extended periods of time while in a fierce snowstorm) and Poisons (Capable of taking multiple bites from poisonous rattlesnakes and ingesting animals with toxic flesh for extended periods of time and can still fight at full power), Minor Animal Manipulation (Possesses similar taming skills as Arthur) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Capable of fending off animals like grizzly bears and cougars with his bare hands, can trade blows with those capable of harming him. He can also harm himself. On par with Arthur Morgan and can do the same feats as him), higher with melee weapons, firearms (Can easily send people flying with just a few shots to the head alone. His weapons are also capable of penetrating steel doors and blowing up limbs and human heads with a single shot) and explosives (Can easily blow up horse carriages and leave entire trams in ruins with a single dynamite stick). Small Building level with dynamite rolls (Can easily blow up bridges and trains), At least Small Building level with Explosive Rifle (The Explosive Rifle can reduce humans, horses and even cows to a bloody mist) Speed: At least Transonic, possibly Supersonic (Capable of running from grizzlies. Outpaced multiple rounds from Micah's Cattleman revolver, which is based on a Colt Model 1873 Single Action Army, which could shoot rounds this fast at the very least, and he can easily replicate said feat in normal gameplay. Can also perceive bullets from the Winchester Rifle as slow enough to dodge, but has some difficulty outpacing them in the long run), higher with Dead Eye (Views most rifle rounds as slow and becomes considerably faster than his base self). Subsonic+ (Most low-quality revolvers and pistols during the 1890s and early 1900s could easily shoot rounds faster than 250 m/s) to Supersonic with weapons (Used a Winchester Rifle. Shotgun shells can exceed 549 m/s, while the pellets from those shells can hit 425 m/s. Several rifles during his time had muzzle velocities ranging well over 750 m/s. The Explosive Rifle is based on the Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr, which could shoot rounds at 785 m/s) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can push back a grizzly bear with pure physical strength alone. Can also overpower cattle with just his rope. On par with Arthur and can do the same feats as him. Can cleanly pull off pelts of rabbits on a single try) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive being mauled by grizzly bears and alligators. Can survive high falls and only feel irritated at worst. Can withstand being tossed around by cattle and take their full-powered charges. Can take multiple shots from high-caliber rifles capable of blowing up human heads and brutally dismembering them before dying. Capable of often surviving a head-on train collision, but barely. Can brush off full-powered gray wolf bites and still not suffer from broken bones. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Capable of withstanding one dynamite stick exploding at point-blank range. Can take multiple full-powered kicks from heavy horses. Regularly survives crashing into trees and walls while riding his horses at top speed, can also casually brush off carriage accidents) Stamina: Very High (Can fend off continuous waves of enemies without rest. Managed to remain awake for a few days while severely injured and suffering from hypothermia back in 1899, even surviving a snowstorm) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with a knife, a few dozen meters with a lasso, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: A knife, lasso, pistols, revolvers, shotguns, throwing knifes, sniper rifles, machetes, tomahawks, molotovs, etc. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Dead Eye only lasts for a collective of 20 seconds before needing time to recharge. Can't swim, and can only paddle for a few seconds before drowning. Feats: Has fended off continuous waves of soldiers and has taken attacks from grizzly bears and other large animals Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Dead Eye: John's reflexes are enhanced greatly, allowing him to focus on targets with deadly efficiency. Others Notable Victories: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s Profile (Speed was equal, Exo Suit and Dynamite was restricted) Notable Losses: Arthur Morgan (Red Dead Redemption II) Arthur's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Parents Category:Knife Users Category:Cowboys Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Bow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Perception Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Lasso Users Category:Tier 9